


Nervous Babe?

by the_only_education_worth_having



Series: Requested Fics [25]
Category: Actor - Fandom, American Actor, Greys Anatomy Cast, RPF - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Jimmy Fallon Show, Love, Requested fic, Secret Relationship, reveal of relationship, tonight show with jimmy fallon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 10:51:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16094168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_only_education_worth_having/pseuds/the_only_education_worth_having
Summary: Jimmy Fallon has a way of getting secrets





	Nervous Babe?

**Author's Note:**

> A imagine where jesse Williams and y/n get intervieuwed at Jimmy fallon his show and they reveal their relationship? Xx  
> greysanatomyimaginesworld

‘Nervous babe?’ Jesse asked me as I stood beside him behind the blue curtain that was soon to be moved aside for the two of us to be revealed to the audience and the world. His baby blue eyes glinted as he looked down at me with a smile before quickly looking around and then squeezing my hand. I shook my head as he released my hand from his grip and looked up listening to our announcement come on. The voice of Jimmy Fallon spoke loud through the backstage speakers and the floor manager ushered us forward and out into the spotlight.

‘Please welcome from the hit US drama Greys Anatomy, Jesse Williams and Y/N Y/L/N’ Jimmy announced as we walked along the soundstage and greeted him before collapsing into the chairs for guests.  
‘Welcome guys, welcome,’ Jimmy said, ‘thanks for coming on the show.’  
‘Thanks,’ Jesse said, ‘happy to be here.’  
‘Yeah thanks, Jimmy.’  
‘Now Jesse, we’ve met a couple times when you’ve been on the show right?’  
‘That’s right,’ Jesse smiled.  
‘And Y/N we’ve known each other for a long time but you’ve never been on the show?’  
‘Yeah Jimmy,’ I chuckled ‘apparently I wasn’t good enough before now or something.’  
‘Well, I only invited you to get Jesse to come,’ he ribbed which I brushed off with a fake laugh as did Jesse.

He was right, Jimmy and I had been friends for going on fifteen years but I’d never been on his famed show. He had asked before but I always felt we were too close for me to oblige, in other words he knew way too much about me️, but when the Greys producers had asked I couldn’t say no. Which meant I now had to sit through a 20 minute interview with him dropping hints about my secret relationship to the world. Jimmy quickly changed tack and spoke about the series.

The pressure was immense. You never realise how close you are to someone until you’re forced apart. I refrained from glancing at Jesse as much as possible. I tried to dampen my laughs when he told a joke or place my hand on his knee when he spoke of the advocacy work he’d been doing for oh so long which meant the world to him. The only problem was that in trying to ignore Jesse my attention was based solely on Jimmy as I could barely look at the audience due to the brightness of the lights. His smirking and trying to catch my eye was enough to nearly break me but I stayed strong, thankfully, until we went for an ad-break.

In the gap, Jimmy turned to me and said, ‘okay, Y/N. I’ve got something to ask you. It’s not me it’s the producers so feel free to say no.’  
‘What?’ I asked flatly looking at Jesse with an uneasy feeling as Jimmy said, ‘they want me to ask about your love lives. Particularly yours Jesse post-divorce. They don’t know what I know so they won’t get why I do not want to ask you so you’ll have to be the one to shut it down.’  
My stomach was in knots. Jesse and I had been together for over six months but hadn’t come out to the world yet. Neither of us was hiding the relationship but it’s hard to come to grips with being with someone new with the paparazzi breathing down your necks. We also wanted to keep his private life out of the public eye for his kids. To see your dad plastered all over the news with someone new has to hurt. I turned to my boyfriend and said, ‘babe?’  
Jesse looked between the two of us and I could tell he was pondering the decision but before he could say much the floor manager announced thirty seconds until the ads were over and so he blurted out,’ do it.’

Just as I was about to ask if he was sure we went back to air and Jimmy went back into interviewer mode and transitioned smoothly onto the topic of relationships. I could feel my heart beating waiting for the moment he would ask me. Sweat poured off my hands as I turned them over in my hands and listened as Jimmy said, ‘So… are you dating anyone Jesse? Our viewers would love to know.’  
The audience agreed with his statement as a chorus of enthusiastic woos echoed from the crowd. Jesse smirked and I hid a smile as I caught his eye. ‘As a matter of fact, I am Jimmy.’  
‘Oh really?’ Jimmy asked playing dumb, ‘someone good I hope?  
‘Yeah,’ he said, ‘the best. She’s smart funny gorgeous. She really is amazing and I love her so much.  
‘You love me?’ I said with surprise.

Jesse looked at me wide-eyed and for a split second, I had a sinking feeling in my gut. When Jesse had said do it maybe he wasn’t going to mention we were dating just the topic in general. But we had been together six months and had yet been too reserved to tell each other we loved them so to hear it on national TV hit me so hard I forgot my surroundings entirely. The audience were on tenterhooks.

Some got what I was saying straight away, others thought me merely joking that I was being oh so modest about my top qualities so didn’t react. How Jesse handled this would be the difference between a brush off and a complete reveal. To my surprise, my heart sung as he smiled and reached a hand over to touch my leg as he said, ‘yeah babe, I love you.’

The crowd erupted with clapping as he leaned in and kissed me and Jimmy clapped too before congratulating us and speaking to his audience, ‘well there you have it a Greys Anatomy exclusive. If I knew it was going to be this exciting I’d have invited you in ages ago Y/N.’


End file.
